The Lethal Gyrosnipe Controversy II: Cat & Mouse
by theunstoppable
Summary: The now S Class Zoid warriors, The Blitz Team hold a big celebration in honour of bravery and victory. Uninvited guests crash the party, and this is no normal guest. The second generation to the SMC. He's planning to take revenge of sorts...


(NOTE: I do not own all of the characters in this story)

****

**Chapter 1**

**_Bit's Groovy New Identity_**

Wires, millions and millions of wires weaving in and out. Some white, some red, even green, covered the black jumpsuit. Bit opened his hand, and in the centre of his palm was a small yellow light. Separate coloured electrical lines stretched over each finger out from tiny silver pads, and curved into the centre of the light. The lines then combined and ran directly down the inside of his left arm, stopping at the middle of his belly. It covered him in a series of circuitry, with the silver pads randomly placed on the connecting lines. Jamie lent over the computer screen, which was the only source of light in the room, and sighed. He tapped on a few keys, and the screen blackened, with only a number of tiny specks showing up. They were the silver pads, that now began glowing as Bit threw a small punch into the air, and they lit up the dark room. He begun pretending as if he were practicing on a tiny punching bag, as the computer recorded his movements precisely.

He worked faster and faster. The faster he got, the wires would glow with an electric light, pushing the waves of energy up and down the wires like blood in his veins. He seemed to be moving faster, much faster than a normal professional, and the waves radiated brighter. Jamie tapped the keyboard again and turned around. Bit stopped punching the air and looked over to him. Jamie raised one finger into the air as Bit smiled. He turned back and cast one more mighty punch. The air around his fist felt heavier, and turned electric blue. A ceramic lamp, about three meters away from his fist, after a delay of two seconds, exploded and flew across the room. Bit took a deep breath and relaxed once more. The surge of light faded, and the light in the room was switched on.

* * *

Bit and Jamie looked over to see Doctor Toros standing there. His mouth dropped wide open when he spotted the lamp lying on the floor in a pile of shards.

'What on earth do you think you're doing in here you two?!' He snapped for no apparent reason, and leant down to pick them up, 'Awww……I bought this lamp on sale at the new Pottery Barn…'

Jamie grabbed a broom and handed it to him.

'Uh, sorry 'bout that. Bit and I were just testing out this cool new outfit that I created and thought that the police around here might find useful'

Doc looked up finally and pointed at Bit.

'That?' He paused, 'It looks like something from one of those sci-fi films'

'Close' Bit smiled, inspecting his arm.

'It's called the A.V.C.U. or the Astral Vein Circuit Unit. When your body builds up enough energy, it absorbs it and stores it, then you can project that energy in a force that can hit an object any object at least three meters in front of it' Jamie explained, flicking on the screen, replaying the data of Bit's test beforehand.

'Ooooh, that's gotta hurt' Doc replied, still nursing his lamp shards.

'Well, I like it' Bit chirped, still examining himself.

'That much huh?'

'Oh yeah!'

Bit threw another punch, but this time at the matching lamp on the other side of the room.

Two seconds flashed and the lamp shattered and fell to pieces to the floor.

'NO! THESE WERE A SET!!' Doc yelped, rushing over to clean it up.

Bit smiled at Jamie, but Jamie frowned back. Brad and Leena appeared at the door behind him.

'What is going on in here??' Brad started.

He glanced around the room and saw Doc on his hands and knees, picking at the pile of shards that he had collected.

'Dad, would you stop being such a baby!?' Leena demanded.

'What is that thing?' Brad asked, pointing to Bit.

Jamie explained, just as he did to Doctor Toros, and Leena began laughing.

'Yeah! Okay! Let's make the police super dooper! Super Police!' She snorted.

'I'm serious' Jamie replied, and Bit put his hand on his shoulder.

'No, you know what? She's right. Don't sell it to the police'

'But why not? It we do we could earn some money…'

Bit shook his head.

'The way I see it is…..I keep it…. they don't'

Brad, Leena, Jamie and Doc stared at him, not looking too happy.

'Bit, we seriously need to do some repairs to the Zoids before the ceremony next month'

'Ceremony? What ceremony?' Bit asked.

'You never listen do you? We're getting our new equipment for moving up to the S class remember?' Brad explained.

'Really? Then _why_ don't we have much money again?'

'Because Doc keeps accepting Zoid battles where the prize money isn't even worth screwing up our Zoids'

'Either that or someone keeps buying new Zoid components without asking the rest of the group…' Doc started, and Bit leant over,

'Would that someone be you?' He said sarcastically, and Doc looked around.

'….They looked so big and shiny in the catalogue that I just had to have them'

Bit sighed,

'Then why can't we just set up a Zoid battle with someone like Naomi and Leon?'

'Because the Fluegel Team isn't in the S Class. They wouldn't be allowed to fight us. It against the rules. Besides, the only other S Class teams are somewhere on the other side of the globe. Unless they come to us, there's no way we'll be in another Zoid battle for a long time' Brad explained.

"Okay, since we don't have any money to spend, I'm guessing that taking trips to Romeo City are out of the question."

He glared at Doctor Toros and got up to leave along with Leena.

* * *

Bit lay back into his chair, beaming with pride. Doc stood up finally and tipped the pile of lamp shards onto the table in front of Jamie's computer. Still, he picked at the dark amber bits and sighed sadly.

Glaring at him the same way that Brad did, Jamie turned around and growled at Doc.  
"YOU CAN GET ANOTHER ONE!"

Doc just pouted and continued poking.

"But this one was half price…"

Jamie rolled his eyes and turned to exit the room.

Before he managed to do so, the screen behind them began flickering. There was a ringing noise. Jamie halted.

"Doc. Get that."

Doctor Toros didn't move an inch. He smiled and picked up two pieces of broken lamp and tried to his utter disappointment to fix them back together, even though the pieces never fit in the first place. Bit got up from his seat angrily and slapped his hand down on the button for the VU screen to appear.

"Yes!?"

"If you're not a Pottery Barn consultant then go away." Doc grumbled, not bothering to look at the screen.

Bit grabbed Doc by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the table, and forced him to look up at the screen on the wall. They both finally looked up and saw Duo sitting there staring at them from the other side. He laughed and pointed at them.

"What's with the long face, Doctor Toros?" He asked rather politely.

Doc sighed and pulled Bit off him. He waved his hand.

"Oh nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah. It's between a man and his…lamp." Bit replied, sarcastically.

Doc sobbed and turned back to the table.

Duo shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"I was expecting a bit more enthusiasm."

Bit finally smiled and slapped his forehead, as if finally remembering whom he was talking to.

"Sooooo… DUO!!" He cried happily.

"What IS that you're wearing?"

Bit gazed down upon himself and puffed his chest up proudly.

"OH! This thing is awesome!!"

Jamie re-entered the room and sat down instead.

"It's called the CVCU. It's based on a human's blood patterns. It works with the blood in their veins."

Duo laughed and shook his head, still staring oddly at Bit.

"You know I think I've seen that somewhere before."  
Bit's eyes widened.

"Really where?"

"A comic book… or something like that. Hey, Bit are you going to be a 'superhero'?" He laughed, making rabbits ears with his fingers.

Bit went silent, as Jamie continued to stare at him. He looked down at himself as he turned around.

"A superhero?" He mumbled, grinning happily whilst thinking to himself.

At that moment, Brad re-entered the room with a cup in his hand. Duo slapped his hand down on his table.

"Brad!! I knew you were there somewhere!!"

Brad looked up and tried to smile. He sat down and took a sip of whatever was in the cup.

"Duo. I was wondering when you'd come and ask us for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Duo laughed back, "This has something to do with Kiano doesn't it."

Brad didn't look up as he grinned cheekily.

"Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't."

Duo suddenly blushed for no reason and fixed himself up. He cleared his throat and looked around happily.

"So anything interesting happening at the Toros base there?"

Brad looked around himself and back at his drink.

"Nope not that I can see."  
Duo pointed to Doc cautiously.

"And, and him?"

Brad and Bit glanced to each other, then at the pile of shards. Brad put his cup on the coffee table in front of himself and leant back again.

"He looks sick." Duo continued.

"Well he sure needs a doctor. But you'd need to pay him five hundred dollars an hour to listen to the guy."

Doc trembled and tried to turn to the screen. His mouth moved but nothing came out, not a word.  
Duo looked at him oddly and scratched the side of his face. Doc returned to his pile on the table.

Brad shook his head in shame. He brushed his knee and looked back up at the screen again.

"There must be some reason you called us. A gundam doesn't just call to say hello now does he?"

"Hey! Give me some credit!" Duo snuffed, "That makes no difference what so ever!"

Brad glared at him for an answer. Duo stopped talking as soon as he saw the expression on his face.

"Duo, you know that your wife and I have a good friendship going, but I can't sit here all day and listen to this."

Bit turned around when he spoke.

"What else are you going to do?"

"You could buy me a new lamp…?" Doc butt in, and they all gave him sharp glares.

"Yeah, whatever."

There was a minute or two of silence. Brad sighed and sat up straight.

"Listen. There is something that we wanted to tell you guys when we got the chance," He began, "It's about us moving us to S Class."

Duo sat up straight also, as if he was ready to listen well. Finally, for the first time that Duo had seen, Doctor Toros sat up straight and ignored the lamp on the table.

"That's right! I remember now!"  
"What? You have a SPARE lamp?" Bit grumbled stupidly, and Doc gave him a mean look.

"No, Bit. Our celebration. We wanted to invite you and Kiano to the celebration we're having next week."

Duo grinned and slapped his hands together.

"Wow! That's awesome! Well done guys!"

Bit scowled away from the screen.

"Yeah. But for you it must seem as if we're nothing but mere specks of sand." He said, sounding rather serious.

Duo took the time to think about what Bit tried to say. He frowned when he worked it out. He waved his hand and shook his head.

"Where's the celebration being held?"

"Do you know that big convention center right in the middle of Romeo City?" Doc continued.

"Yes. I'm sure I've been there before."

"It's there! We get to take it over for an entire day!"

"What day is it?" Duo asked, sounding rather disappointed.

Brad cut in front of Doc and took over.

"Wednesday next week, eleven a.m."

Duo grimaced and turned away from them. Brad, Bit, Doc and Jamie all glanced at each other.  
"What's wrong?" Bit queried.

"Next week both me and Kiano won't be here. Any where near here for that matter."

Brad's face turned into disappointment. He knew that this was coming eventually.

"How come?" He bravely asked.

"We accepted this mission a week ago for Heero, and I kinda can't back out now. Sorry fellas." Duo sighed forlornly.

Brad took his seat again. Doc rubbed his chin and thought for a second. Bit's eyes widened once more and he bounced up and down in front of the screen.

"Where is this mission!!?? Huh!? What do you have to do!!?? Huh!? Tell me!!"

Duo just chuckled and patted his head smarmily. He crossed his arms and leant backwards into his seat.

"If I told you that then I wouldn't be the mysterious Gundam anymore."

Bit pouted and turned to one of the others for an answer. There was nothing. Not even a shifting noise.


End file.
